


Team Seven →Mundo Alternativo←【𝐍𝐚𝐫𝐮𝐭𝐨】

by Camiila



Category: Naruto
Genre: Alternate Universe - Time Travel, F/M
Language: Español
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-10-06
Updated: 2020-10-05
Packaged: 2021-03-08 09:47:35
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 2
Words: 348
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26849917
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Camiila/pseuds/Camiila
Summary: Los examen Chunnin se estaba celebrando en Konoha pero de repente se llevó todo lo que estaban participan y viendo, para luego aparecer en una habitación desconocida.Frente a ellos está el Dios de la muerte junto a la Diosa de la justicia para mostrarles el pasado pero de un mundo alternativa al suyo.
Relationships: Hyuuga Hinata/Uzumaki Naruto, Uchiha Itachi/Original Female Character(s), Uchiha Sasuke/Original Female Character(s)
Kudos: 1





	1. ➵ 𝑪𝒓𝒐́𝒏𝒊𝒄𝒂𝒔 𝒅𝒆 𝒖𝒏𝒂 𝒌𝒖𝒏𝒐𝒊𝒄𝒉𝒊

**╭─────•°•✾•°•─────╮**

•° 𝑪𝒓𝒐́𝒏𝒊𝒄𝒂𝒔 𝒅𝒆 𝒖𝒏𝒂 𝒌𝒖𝒏𝒐𝒊𝒄𝒉𝒊 °•

**╰─────•°•✾•°•─────╯**

****

**•───────•°•✾•°•───────•**

•° 𝑺𝒊𝒏𝒐𝒑𝒔𝒊𝒔 °•

_**Luego de un trágico accidente, una joven renace en otro mundo sin recuerdos de nada de su vida anterior**_. Solamente con la conciencia de haber renacido. Al nacer decide vivir su nueva vida que le ha tocado pero al paso de unos años debido a cierto acontecimiento descubre que ha nacido en un mundo de ninjas. Ella comprometida a salvar a aquellos que no merecían morir, cambiará muchos acontecimientos que en el futuro podrían traer consecuencias. ¿Podrá burlar a la Muerte y salvar a aquellos que considera "inocentes"? ¿Y descubrir la razón de su existencia?  
Para cumplir su sueño, ella deberá hacerse fuerte y demostrar que nada es imposible. Quizás con el tiempo encontrar las respuestas de su reencarnación.  
El renacimiento de esta joven ahora llamada Misato Senju, solo es conocido por una entidad superior considerado como una leyenda, llamado Rikudo Sennin.

**•───────•°•✾•°•───────•**

**•───────•°•✾•°•───────•**

•° 𝑷𝒐𝒓𝒕𝒂𝒅𝒂𝒔 °•

**•───────•°•✾•°•───────•**

**•───────•°•✾•°•───────•**

•° 𝑪𝒓𝒆́𝒅𝒊𝒕𝒐𝒔 °•

La historia que va a ser publicada en los próximos capítulos no me pertenece, todos los créditos a su creadora [-Camiila-](https://www.wattpad.com/user/-Camiila-) , gracias por dejarme usarla, después de pedirte hace mucho permiso 

**•───────•°•✾•°•───────•**


	2. ➵ 𝑷𝒆𝒓𝒔𝒐𝒏𝒂𝒋𝒆𝒔 𝒚 𝑷𝒐𝒓𝒕𝒂𝒅𝒂

•───────•°•❈•°•───────•

•° 𝑷𝒆𝒓𝒔𝒐𝒏𝒂𝒋𝒆𝒔 °•

**_Misato Senju Uzumaki ( Uchiha )_ **

( La futura Uzukage ! )

❝ No me había imaginado que tu enamoramiento llegue a invadir un pueblo y peor aún, a robarme a mi hijo ❞

••𑁍••

**S** **asuke Uchiha**

**(** La reencarnación de Indra **_!_** **)**

❝ Me robaste la familia que tanto había anhelado, no esperes que tenga misericordia contigo al matarte por que no lo tendré ❞

••𑁍••

**Naruto Uzumaki**

**(** La reencarnación de Ashura **_!_** **)**

❝ No me esta como se ve este futuro, pero se que vamos a hacer todo lo posible para evitarlo ❞

••𑁍••

**Kakashi Hatake**

**(** El sexto Hokage **_!_** **)**

❝ Ese mundo es más diferente al nuestro de lo que hubiera esperado ❞

••𑁍••

**Naruto Uzumaki**

**(** El séptimo Hokage **_!_** **)**

❝ Aun no sea el Ero-sennin de mi mundo, te doy las gracias por haberlo salvado ❞

••𑁍••

**Sakura Haruno ( Uchiha )**

**(** La fangirl **_!_** **)**

❝ Si tu no hubieras nacido, estoy segura de mi yo de ese mundo se hubiera quedado con Sasuke-kun ❞

••𑁍••

**Sasuke Uchiha**

**(** Héroe de Guerra **_!_** **)**

❝ Que bueno que estés vivo Nii-san ❞

•───────•°•❈•°•───────•

 **•** ───────•°•❈•°•───────•

•° 𝑷𝒐𝒓𝒕𝒂𝒅𝒂 °•

•───────•°•❈•°•───────•

•───────•°•❈•°•───────•

•° 𝑪𝒓𝒆́𝒅𝒊𝒕𝒐𝒔 °•

Los créditos por estas hermosa portada creada es para [ItsSxmmm](https://www.wattpad.com/user/ItsSxmmm). Me encanta como quedo.

•───────•°•❈•°•───────•


End file.
